


Navidad es…

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sad, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… Incluso sin amigos, regalos o familia, pasar un día al año en compañía de la persona que más amas y ser feliz por ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad es…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sólo la trama es mía, el resto no me pertenece.

**Navidad es…**

 

“Esto no es navideño”, pensó Bill con amargura, viendo el exterior desde la ventana de su nueva casa y observando el anormal paisaje de un día normal en Los Ángeles. Mucho sol y mucho calor para su gusto; acostumbrado a vivir en el perpetuo frescor y con un clima que nunca sobrepasaba los 30°C, a Bill la imagen que se presentaba frente a sus ojos tenía algo de siniestra sin importar lo californiana que fuera. La temperatura por encima de los 10°C cuando él sabía que en Alemania estaban por debajo de los 0°C… Todo aquello simplemente no cuadraba.

Aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, la palabra exacta para definir sus pensamientos no era ‘navideño’, sino ‘invernal’, y en eso, estaba en lo correcto. La calle en la que vivían, un barrio de los suburbios que algunas celebridades y matrimonios jóvenes sin hijos ni planes de tenerlos, ya estaba decorada con los adornos propios de la Navidad. Las luces de colores y la nieve falsa en los jardines conferían a la calle la apariencia encantadora de la villa de Santa Claus, pero Bill no apreciaba en lo absoluto aquello.

El menor de los gemelos acarició la cabeza de uno de sus perros, quien viendo a su amo sumido en un estado casi catatónico de tristeza, se acercó y apoyó el hocico contra su rodilla, lloriqueando un poco.

—Extraño casa, Hana —le susurró a su mascota, que sólo atinó a mover la cola.

Lo cierto es que Bill no extrañaba Alemania.

Cinco años de fama ininterrumpida le habían dejado a él y a su gemelo un regusto agridulce en los labios y no lamentaba en lo absoluto el cambio de residencia, al menos de momento. El acoso de los medios y los incidentes violentos con las fans en los últimos dos años especialmente, habían acabado con cualquier deseo de permanecer en su patria más tiempo. De momento, donde vivían estaban bien y era lo que contaba. Después, sólo el tiempo diría…

Hasta entonces, tocaba aguantarse la nostalgia.

Mirando de nueva cuenta por fuera de su ventana, Bill soltó un suspiro. El quinto de la tarde, porque los venía contando con hábito malsano.

Y es que él no podía evitarlo. El día anterior había sido seis de diciembre y la idea de no tener que dejar sus zapatos limpios a la mano de San Nikolaus (Gordon en realidad, quien adoraba esa tradición como un chiquillo y les pedía año tras año sin falta cumplir la tradición para así dejarles pequeños regalos dentro de su calzado, sin importarle que sus hijastros ya no tuvieran ocho sino veinte años) le ponía una maligna opresión en el pecho que le recordaba lo lejos que estaban de sus seres queridos.

El pago de la libertad era alto, reflexionó al final, decidido a no dejarse deprimir por tonterías, pero valía la pena pagarlo.

Para muestra, Tom, quien caminando por la calle de regreso del 7-Eleven que se encontraba a un par de manzanas de distancia, llevando consigo un par de bolsas en una mano y a las correas del resto de los perros en otra como cualquier persona de su edad y no el rockstar que era en realidad. Un cuadro que en Alemania sería imposible de ver.

Pero decidido a borrar el rictus de amargura en su rostro, Bill se apresuró a abrirle la puerta, seguido del perro que se había quedado a su lado, y saltar a sus brazos como tampoco en Alemania podría haberlo hecho.

 

Muy a pesar de sus intenciones, al cabo de unos días a Bill le volvió a golpear la nostalgia. Duro. Como unos diez kilos de ladrillos y en pleno pecho cuando su madre y Gordon les enviaron un paquete de tamaño considerable repleto de pequeños juguetes y dulces. Dulces alemanes que en USA apenas se podían conseguir en una tienda de productos extranjeros y por pedido.

“San Nikolaus dejó esto en casa para ustedes. Espero recuerden agradecerle el gesto (a Gordon le gustan mucho los vinos de Napa) y mandarle sus saludos.

Con amor, Simone.

P.S. ¿Vacaciones en Marruecos? ¡Yay!”

—¿’Yay’? —Repitió Bill en voz baja, la pequeña nota en sus manos temblando. ¿Y qué era eso de “Vacaciones en Marruecos”? Hasta donde él sabía, toda la familia pasaría Navidades como cada año, en casa, en Alemania; él, Tom, Simone, Gordon y quizá algún otro familiar. Incluso ya había reservado los boletos.

Decidido a averiguar la verdad, salió al jardín interior con el que la casa contaba y camino directo hasta donde su gemelo se encontraba sin camiseta y en shorts cortos tomando el sol.

Desde su llegada a California, el mayor de los gemelos apenas si había pasado un minuto a la sombra. Siempre quejándose de su pálido tono, tenía el último mes tomando el sol y bebiendo limonada en el jardín de atrás, en sus palabras, viviendo la vida de un rey.

—Tomi, ¿Marruecos, te suena de algo? —Se sentó Bill a su lado, en la otra tumbona del jardín, mientras rebuscaba en el interior del paquete que su madre y Gordon les había enviado, por un dulce de coco, los que sabía, eran los favoritos de su gemelo—. Toma —se lo extendió al final.

—Está en África o algo así, ¿no? —El mayor de los gemelos bostezó y se alzó las gafas oscuras por encima de la cabeza. —Gracias —abrió el empaque y comenzó a masticar con lentitud la golosina.

—Prueba de nuevo… ¿Y bien? —Insistió Bill al cabo de unos segundos, cuando su gemelo pareció más dispuesto a tener un orgásmico de glucosa en lugar de responder a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué mamá habla de ir a Marruecos en vacaciones? ¿Fue idea de Gordon? Porque francamente…

—Nah, fue mía —se lamió Tom dedo por dedo, eliminando cada partícula del dulce que comía—. Pensé que podríamos darles algo grande este año, ¿sabes? Mamá soportó mucho estos últimos dos meses y como ‘sus bebés’ —enfatizó con comillas en el aire— no van a pasar Navidad con ella, creí que sería lo más conveniente. Ella siempre quiso ir a un lugar exótico, ¿así que por qué no? Tenemos el dinero, ellos el tiempo y me pareció una buena idea como regalo. Ah, y no te preocupes, les dije que era de parte de los dos.

Bill frunció el ceño de golpe. —¿Quién dijo que no íbamos a pasar la Navidad con ellos? Te hubiera agradecido que me lo informaras, porque no estaba enterado hasta hace unos minutos. —Al expresarse, rechinó los dientes y con la mandíbula tensa la pronunciación de sus palabras hizo saltar la alarma interna que Tom llevaba siendo su gemelo.

—Yo… Es decir, no vi razón en volver tan pronto. Con lo de la mudanza y eso. Apenas estamos de vacaciones y como este año vamos a viajar a las Maldivas un poco más tarde… —Tom dejó su frase a medias, viendo como su gemelo dejaba el paquete de lado y se ponía de pie—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto?

—Estoy —inhaló aire Bill— que no me lo creo, Tom.

El mayor de los gemelos abrió la boca, pero de ella no salió ningún ruido. —No entiendo —murmuró al final.

—Pasar Navidad en familia es una tradición —se presionó Bill el tabique nasal entre dos dedos—, pasarla aquí, nosotros solos y con los perros es, ugh, patético.

—Yo no creo que sea patético —frunció Tom a su vez el ceño—. Más bien, pienso que hemos tenido un año cansado y que merecemos pasar un tiempo para nosotros solos… —Al decir la última palabra, buscando los ojos de su gemelo y esperando hacerle entender el doble sentido que tenía de significado.

Bill lo miró de reojo como si fuera una cucaracha por siquiera sugerir que tendrían una ‘Nochebuena’ en el doble sentido de la palabra.

—Independientemente de eso, lo hiciste sin decirme nada —golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¿No pensaste que yo sí quería pasar Navidad con mi familia?

—Yo también soy tu familia, Bill —se acaloró Tom al elevar la voz.

—¡Eres un egoísta! —Estalló Bill, dos lagrimones corriendo por sus mejillas a una velocidad alarmante y espantándolos a los dos—. Mierda… —Se enjugó el menor de los gemelos el rostro con el brazo.

Tom abandonó al instante su postura firme para ponerse de pie y abrazar a su gemelo, todos los rencores olvidados y el inicio de su pelea cortada por la paz.

—Shhh —le pasó la mano por la espalda, recibiendo a cambio un moqueo contra el cuello. Desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pronto fueron más que mocos los que le mojaban el hombro—. No llores, Bill.

—No… Puedo… Evitarlo… —Sollozó el menor de los gemelos, uniendo las manos por detrás de la espalda de Tom y respirando con un ruido parecido al de una aspiradora—. Quería pasar Navidad con mamá, con Gordon… Una Navidad de verdad, con San Nikolaus, no con Santa Claus y Coca-Cola —bufó lo último.

El mayor de los gemelos no hizo más que abrazarlo en silencio.

Al final, cuando Bill ya no pudo llorar más y pareció recobrar un poco de la calma perdida, los dos se recostaron en las tumbonas a comer dulces y beber un poco de licor.

—Perdón —repitió Tom como por décima vez—. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también los extraño…

—No lo parece si pasas horas al sol como lagartija —rebatió Bill sin amargura, sólo tristeza—. Da igual. Mamá parece muy emocionada. Siempre se queja del frío, este año será feliz sin gripe, manos congeladas y… Eso.

—Sí —asintió Tom, buscando cualquier comentario para desviar el tema—. Al menos los veremos pronto, ya sabes, por el cumpleaños de Gordon en febrero…

—Mmm —respondió el menor de los gemelos, entrelazando los dedos sobre su regazo y exhalando con parsimonia—. Supongo… Eso sí aún nos recuerdan para entonces.

—No dramatices —extendió Tom su mano y la apoyó sobre la mejilla de su gemelo—. ¿Recuerdas por qué elegimos vivir aquí?

—Supongo…

—Sé que no todo es tan bonito como pensamos en un inicio, pero es un comienzo. Apenas tenemos dos meses viviendo aquí. Aún no nos aclimatamos Dale una oportunidad y verás que te gusta más. En un año nos reiremos de este día y dirás: “Wow, Tom, el grandioso, tenía razón”.

La comisura de los labios del menor de los gemelos se curvaron hacía arriba. —Idiota.

—Soy el idiota que amas —se inclinó Tom sobre su rostro y lo besó en los labios—, ¿correcto?

—Yep —volvió a unir sus bocas Bill—, amo a un idiota.

—Ouch, eso duele —murmuró Tom con los labios unidos a los de su gemelo en un beso lento, pero en lo absoluto molesto; el momento era tranquilo entre los dos y una vez finalizada su pequeña desavenencia, lo que menos querían era hablar.

Disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol y también del sexo al aire libre (otra de las ventajas de no vivir en Alemania donde todos los paparazzis se apostaban en su muro a tomar fotografías sin respeto a la privacidad, por no hablar del clima y la ausencia de nieve), al menos por otra semana, Bill olvidó su malestar.

 

—Es bonito.

—Es vulgar, es lo que es —cerró Tom las cortinas de la habitación que él y Bill compartían—. Vamos, ¿poner luces por toda la casa? ¿Qué es esto, un antro de mala muerte? Los focos rojos no lucen bien en ningún lugar que no sea un club de strippers, Navidad o no… A menos que quieras decirme algo indirectamente —movió las cejas en ademán provocativo, pero en lugar de un baile sobre su regazo, se ganó un golpe en el brazo.

—Pfff, eso quisieras —rodó Bill los ojos al techo.

Los últimos días no habían sido fáciles entre los gemelos. En el aire flotaba un gas venenoso que los tenía tensos y dispuestos a buscar pelea a la menor confrontación.

La de ese instante, el por qué poner o no poner decoración navideña para ese año.

Bill quería el paquete completo: Luces en cada rincón de la casa, hornear galletas navideñas de canela y jengibre, beber ponche, cantar villancicos, comprar regalos, vestirse de acuerdo a la temporada, y por encima de todo, la ilusión que lo mantenía con los ojos firmes en su objetivo: Un árbol decorado con luces, velas, esferas de colores y la estrella en la cima. En sus palabras, apenas una nimiedad; en las de Tom, una cagada cursilería.

—No veo por qué deberíamos de molestarnos. Sólo seremos tú, yo y los perros. No es como si alguien fuera a ver el condenado árbol —se cruzó Tom de brazos, a su manera, zanjando la discusión.

—Eso no importa, Tom —apoyó Bill las manos contra la cadera, su propia posición de batalla.

Los dos se miraron con resentimiento tras el acalorado intercambio de puntos de vista, ninguno de los dos dispuesto a ceder ni un milímetro en sus ideas.

—Bien, ¡me rindo! No pongas nada. Deja que nuestra casa se convierta en la guarida del Grinch —pateó Bill el suelo, dándose media vuelta y abandonando la habitación lo más rápido posible para así evitar mostrar lo mucho que le afectaba todo.

—¿El quién…? —Escuchó el grito de Tom a los lejos.

—Idiota —refunfuñó Bill en el segundo piso, sacándose los zapatos y metiéndose bajo las mantas de su cama compartida sin pensárselo mucho—. Doble idiota —repitió, antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir la murria que lo consumía desde adentro.

 

Cinco días antes de Navidad y todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad.

Bill y Tom habían pasado una tarde en el jardín, plantando un par de bulbos con la esperanza de que florecieran para la primavera, pero al mismo tiempo sólo deseando matar la tarde. Todos los perros se les habían unido al escarbar agujeros en la suave y húmeda tierra, así que para cuando terminaron -manos sucias y rodillas igual- era obvio que iban a necesitar una visita a la estética canina más cercana.

—Alto, no brinquen —trató Bill de controlar a sus mascotas, con las manos en alto y mirando hacia abajo mientras avanzaba de espaldas directo a la casa, atento a las patas alzadas y a los cuartos traseros que se querían elevar en el aire. A pesar de ya haber arruinado un par de jeans con lodo, prefería que su camiseta permaneciera limpia—. Papi se va a molestar…

—Nah —se abanicó Tom desde el suelo, sin importarle mucho el estado de su ropa—. Vengan acá, pequeñas bestias —silbó para atraer su atención y la jauría de perros lo rodeo entre lenguas largas y narices mojadas—. Eso, muy bien —los acarició uno a uno en el lomo—. ¿Seguro que no te nos unes? —Le preguntó a su gemelo en tono de broma.

—¿Y perderme de la regadera y el jabón? —Ironizó Bill—. Paso. Creo que prefiero un poco de tiempo de calidad en la tina.

—Suena bien por mí —se incorporó el mayor de los gemelos, sacudiéndose un poco de la tierra que llevaba encima—. Eso si te parece hacerme un espacio —le guiñó un ojo a su gemelo.

Bill sonrió con las mejillas bañadas en un encantador tono sonrosado. —Es buena suerte tener una tina del tamaño adecuado, ¿no crees?

—No es suerte —lo abrazó Tom por la cintura y lo besó en la punta de la nariz—, es pagar el precio de la instalación extra —le hizo recordar que antes de la mudanza, no tenían un baño tan bien amueblado. Un poco de dinero adicional y después la tina mágicamente se había convertido de uno a dos ocupantes.

—Entonces tendremos que desquitar nuestro dinero, ¿uh? —Murmuró Bill con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su gemelo. Inhaló y el aroma le pareció excitante, un remolino de emociones en su estómago.

Ni diez minutos después los dos se encontraban sumergidos con el agua hasta el cuello en la tina y dedicados en cuerpo y alma al otro. Tendidos de espaldas en lados contrarios, Bill tenía los sobre el regazo de su gemelo, lo mismo que Tom y los dos se divertían jugando con los dedos del otro y masajeando hasta donde las manos dejaban alcanzar.

Para completar el ambiente, antes de meterse al agua habían encendido un par de velas aromáticas y cerrado la puerta para impedir visitas inoportunas, empezando por los perros que esnifaban y agitaban la cola contra la madera pidiendo entrada.

—Hey, cosquillas —se rió Tom como niño pequeño cuando Bill le recorrió la planta del pie con un dedo largo y le arrancó unas risitas más propias de una niña de doce años que de un hombre de veintiuno.

—Ops —murmuró Bill, pero su tono delataba una travesura—. ¿Crees que así seremos en cincuenta años, arrugados y viejos, aún en la tina?

—No necesitaremos cincuenta años para estar arrugados —sacó Tom la mano del agua y se la mostró a Bill; el calor estaba actuando y la yema de sus dedos se venía como pasa—, pero sí. No sé si será esta misma tina, pero estoy seguro de que haremos lo mismo que hoy. Quizá no con tanta fuerza, para entonces quizá necesite más viagra, pero… ¡Ouch! Sin golpes —se quejó Tom cuando su gemelo le dio un pellizco en el tobillo.

—Una vez basta con el viagra, no juegues con eso —murmuró Bill al inclinarse más en el borde de la tina y entrecerrar los ojos—. Hasta entonces…

—Intentaré dar lo mejor de mí sin químicos, ¿qué tal eso? —Abandonó Tom su postura para avanzar de gatas y bajo el agua hasta quedar encima de su gemelo, cuidando bien de no agitar la superficie del líquido y presionando su cuerpo contra el de Bill.

Lo que siguió después, en lo absoluto requirió de pastillas azules.

 

Tom no era tan idiota como Bill proclamaba a los cuatro vientos cuando estaba molesto. No, para nada. O bueno, quizá sólo un poco; el mayor de los gemelos admitía que a veces, tenía un poco dura la cabeza y las ideas no le entraban y salían tan bien como debían, pero se justificaba él abduciendo que no era necesario, porque tenía un gemelo al que entendía al 111% y era lo único que importaba.

Ah, pero incluso él tenía que admitir que a veces, ni él mismo podía comprender a Bill del todo.

Le tardó casi un mes en penetrar la idea al cerebro de que algo no iba bien y fue así como el día veintitrés de diciembre, dos días antes de Navidad, entendió bien de que iba todo aquello.

Bill tenía nostalgia. No eran las luces de colores por las que había peleado o las galletas de azúcar que había pedido, sino el pasar la fecha en familia y celebrando como solían hacerlo. Cursilería incluida en el paquete.

El mayor de los gemelos se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, porque para ese momento era imposible volver a Alemania, sería una odisea conseguir los boletos del avión e incluso así, ya no tenían a donde regresar. Gustav iba a pasar las fiestas con sus padres, Georg con su novia y su propia familia, Simone y Gordon, ya estaban en Marruecos desde hacía cinco días, una postal Express que les había llegado esa misma mañana así lo demostraba.

—Mierda —se volvió a golpear Tom la frente con la mano, furioso consigo mismo por no haber sabido interpretar las señales. ¿Cuántas veces no había encontrado a Bill triste en las últimas semanas? Seguramente el mismo número de veces que éste le había asegurado que estaba bien y había sonreído con falsedad, ahora lo sabía. Por dentro, su gemelo estaba sumido en la miseria del huérfano que no va a celebrar su festejo favorito del año.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tom llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna manera, él lo solucionaría como el buen hermano mayor que era, diez minutos o no.

 

El veinticuatro en la mañana, Bill despertó, se duchó, cambió y desayunó como autómata. Masticando en silencio su desayuno, apenas si demostró algún cambio cuando su gemelo tomó asiento con él a la mesa y le habló por espacio de algunos minutos.

—¿Decías? —Inquirió al fin, cuando sus oídos parecieron ser capaces de escuchar de vuelta.

—Tintorería, Bill —rodó Tom los ojos con aparente fastidio—. Y hace falta papel higiénico. ¿Crees que puedas ir o…? —Retiró un par de billetes que llevaba en la mano.

—Nah, lo haré yo. Me hace falta un poco de aire fresco esta mañana —dijo Bill con voz monocorde, deseando ocupar su tiempo en cualquier tarea banal si eso era lo que necesitaba para quitarse de la mente la idea de que por primera vez en su vida solos, no iban a celebrar la Navidad. Si aquello era el comienzo de sus primeras tradiciones como adultos, renunciaba, admitía su derrota, el próximo año estaría de vuelta en casa y viviendo en su vieja habitación.

Sin mediar un segundo más de por medio, el menor de los gemelos cogió las llaves de su automóvil, se despidió de Tom y sin mirar atrás, salió por la puerta, dejando un aire de melancolía en el aire que se roció en toda la casa y le recordó a su gemelo lo necesario que era ponerse manos a la obra si quería salvar el trasero de la festividad.

 

Con un humor de los mil demonios, Bill entró a la oscura casa que compartía con su gemelo, echando pestes, sapos y culebras de la boca, furioso por el caos en las tiendas y las horas que le había tomado hacer compras que en otro momento le hubieran tomado minutos, no siglos.

—Maldita sea —dejó caer el paquete jumbo de papel higiénico que llevaba en brazos y tantear el muro en busca del conector eléctrico. La casa estaba envuelta en perpetua penumbra y no veía nada más allá de su nariz—. ¿Tom? ¿Por qué demonios no hay luz, Tom? Espero que no hayas olvidado pagar el recibo. —Nada, ninguna respuesta.

Decidido a que nada lo iba a detener de entrar a su casa, ni siquiera un repentino ataque de miedo a la oscuridad, cerró la puerta tras de sí y tras dejar las llevas sobre la mesita de la entrada, guiado por los muros, comenzó a avanzar en dirección hacia la sala, pues de ahí se veía con un poco de claridad.

En la distancia, la presencia de luces que aparecían y desaparecían, iluminaba en tramos la habitación.

—Espera —le llegó la voz de Tom desde aquella dirección; al cabo de unos segundos, le dio el visto bueno—, ahora sí, con cuidado, ven…

Bill avanzó los escasos metros que los separaban y apenas cruzó el muro que separaba las habitaciones, se llevó la mano a la boca y contuvo un chillido de emoción.

En medio de su sala, tal y como lo había imaginado pero al mismo tiempo mil y un veces más hermoso, se erguía orgulloso un árbol de navidad completamente decorado.

—No llores —lo cogió Tom de la mano, quien llevaba en la cabeza un tonto gorro navideño con cascabel en la punta incluido, limpiándole de las mejillas las lágrimas que de pronto no parecían dejar de caer—. Shhh, Bill, no llores. Pensé que esto era lo que querías…

—Oh, Tomi —se ahogó Bill con su propia voz, abrazando a su gemelo con fuerza y sin poder apartar la vista del hermoso espectáculo.

—No es natural —siguió disculpándose Tom—, porque pensé que sería muy hipócrita no comer carne pero sí talar árboles. El señor de la tienda me dijo que luciría como uno real. Y las luces son de bajo consumo, de luces blancas como te gusta y…

—Tomi —sujetó Bill el rostro de su gemelo entre sus dos manos—, gracias… Es hermoso.

—Es lo mejor que pude hacer en poco tiempo, perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Soy un idiota —bajó Tom la vista, avergonzado del sufrimiento que le había acarreado a Bill por su desinterés.

—Eres el idiota que amo, ¿no lo he dicho antes? —Besó Bill a su gemelo, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza cuando de sus labios probó el inequívoco sabor de la menta que sólo los bastones de caramelo daban.

Ahí mismo, con las luces parpadeando en intervalos regulares y reflejándose en las esferas del árbol que coronaba aquel su día de Nochebuena, sobre una alfombra de colores rojo y verde, los gemelos se desnudaron el uno al otro y se demostraron por qué el intercambio de regalos entre ellos no era material.

 

Y sin embargo…

—Oh, Tom, tienes que estar bromeando —chilló Bill de la emoción, horas más tarde y después de medianoche, cuando fue la hora correcta para abrir sus presentes navideños y de una primorosa caja de un diseñador francés que adoraba, salieron un par de botas de cuero sintético que costaban un ojo de la cara y la mitad del otro y aún no sabía si pedir del catálogo o no. Ahora que tenía un par, seguro que no—. Pero si cuestan una fortuna y… —se mordió el labio inferior con gesto culpable—, yo no te he comprado nada.

—Claro que lo hiciste —extrajo Tom de debajo del árbol una caja de considerable tamaño y le guiñó un ojo—. Justo lo que quería —fingió sorpresa cuando extrajo una consola de videojuego que se encontraba en el mercado sólo de manera exclusiva—. Bill, me leíste la mente.

El menor de los gemelos rió por aquello, aún sudoroso por sus previas actividades y envolviéndose mejor en la manta roja que los cubría por completo, cortesía de Santa Claus, si había leído bien en la tarjeta que acompañaba al regalo. Debajo de ésta, tanto él como Tom estaban desnudos tal y como el día de su nacimiento, tibios por dentro y por fuera.

—¿Más vino? —Le sirvió Tom a su gemelo un poco más en las copas que había comprado para la ocasión. Aprovechando que habían comprado una caja de vino de Napa para su madre, se habían quedado con un par de botellas que como descubrieron después, valían su precio en exquisitez.

—Mmm —saboreó Bill un breve sorbo a su copa—. Esto es magnífico.

—Espera veas la cena que preparé —lo empujó Tom sobre la masa que cojines y almohadas que componían su cama provisional en el suelo de la sala. Con la calefacción caldeando la habitación a una agradable pero fresca temperatura y las luces del árbol de navidad confiriendo una iluminación íntima y mágica al mismo tiempo, todo aquello parecía salido de un cuento romántico.

—Esto es tan… —Permaneció Bill tendido de espaldas, mirando el árbol desde abajo y maravillado de lo bello que era. En cierto modo, le recordaba el firmamento cuajado de estrellas titilantes.

—Lo sé —se recostó Tom a su lado, los dos con la cabeza debajo de las hojas del pino plástico y entrelazando sus manos—. Aunque la cagué los primeros veintitrés días de diciembre… Feliz Navidad, Bill.

El menor de los gemelos inhaló la fragancia que él relacionaba con las fiestas decembrinas, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza, enamorado como nunca de su gemelo y feliz de pasar con él las fiestas navideñas, por primera vez olvidando la soledad de los últimos meses.

Moviendo los pies al ritmo de un pequeño villancico que bulló en su pecho y terminó tarareando, Bill besó a Tom en los labios. —Feliz Navidad a ti, Tomidiota —contrajo las dos palabras en una.

—¿Ah sí? —Arqueó Tom divertido las cejas, alzando la manta que los cubría por encima de su cabeza y rodando hasta quedar encima de su gemelo, cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel desnuda con la suya.

Bill asintió con una sonrisa en labios antes de que la manta bajara y dentro de ella sus cuerpos se deslizaran cubiertos de sudor uno sobre el otro.

Desde su rincón en la sala, cada uno con un hueso cortesía de San Nikolaus, los cuatro perros se hicieron ovillos y cayeron dormidos.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
